


he pauses, then says "you're my best friend".

by delicatelvr



Category: If We Were Villains - M.L. Rio
Genre: M/M, joliver - Freeform, just something i thought about while listening to taylor swift, not sure why its 1st person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatelvr/pseuds/delicatelvr
Summary: “I give him curses, yet he gives me love” James says after a while.Holding him near me to make sure it's not just another game my mind is playing, I look around and rest my hand in his hair. “James, you are my best friend.”I know he understands what I mean and, for now, that's enough.
Relationships: James Farrow/Oliver Marks
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	he pauses, then says "you're my best friend".

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my first language so there's a lot of mistakes, probably.  
> also im not familiar with the english versions of shakespeare quotes so thats why there are so little of them.  
> title comes from Taylor Swift's song "You are in love".  
> enjoy! 
> 
> short oneshot.

_Enter:_ OLIVER, the hopeless romantic.

I've pictured this scene many times in my head. Wide awake late night, laying in my lonely bed with his light snores filling the silence in the bedroom. Daydreaming while sitting in the living room, books and Shakespeare around me and, still, everything I could think about was him. Creating this narrative while I watched the smoke surface, his fingers holding the cigarette were dimming in the light, mine were aching for contact. 

_James_.

There he was. Sitting in the sand, book in one hand and a glass of wine in another. It was getting late, the sun slowly descending and disappearing into the horizon. The cool air breeze was setting a nice atmosphere, the water was cold by now. If I could get stuck in a moment in time, I would choose this one. Maybe because I’m already drunk on white wine and passion, maybe because any moment with James is good enough to consider being in it forever.

We sat on a beach towel together, shoulders touching and in full silence, except for the little humming noises that came out of his mouth while he absorbed the reading. I had my body turned to the sun, quietly admiring its descent, but observing James with the corner of my eyes. He seems to notice that, as he closes the book in hand and finishes the rest of the wine that had been sitting in his glass for a while, the ghost of a smile in his lips. When I turn myself to watch him, I realize that he has already been looking at me. I hold his gaze for just a moment longer, until something seems to unwound inside James and he almost says something. He takes a deep breath, seeming to catch up with himself and the scene.

_“It's late”_ I murmur without taking my eyes off him. 

James held his hand up for a second, deciding against whatever he was going to do. _“Speak low if you speak love”_ he hums, as he rests with his hands on his laps. 

I’ve never felt a closeness like this. 

_“I love you with so much of my heart none is left to protest.”_ I almost said back. Shakespeare had always been our channel of communication, we were always able to find a line that expressed exactly how we felt. This time, though, I’m afraid there's no poetry enough that makes justice to my feelings. I love him with my whole being, it's such an unanimous choice, my body and soul seemed to agree that if there's one worthy of their worshiping that one was James. And now that i've come to this conclusion there's not a single molecule in my body that doesn't want to shout to the world how much he means to me.

I choose to do nothing instead. Silence falls upon us as the darkness comes, I keep my head down for what it feels like ages until I feel his body move on the beach towel. 

There's this thing that happens when you're so connected with someone. It sounds almost magical, something so well constructed that makes almost impossible to be real. I feel like I know James better than I know myself. Almost as if I had spent nights awake studying his mannerisms and acts. If I close my eyes now, I can still describe to you exactly how he's acting, how his eyes are filled with this tiredness and his face wrinkled in result of the nap we took earlier; I could tell you about his birthmark on his left ear and how that's the first place he touches when he's getting anxious. And how he's touching it right now, even though there's no room for anxiety in this empty beach we’re at.

_“Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind”_ I finally say.

James looks at me underneath his curved lashes, and whispers back as he comes closer to me “ _Let not light see my black and deep desires.”_

We kiss. It doesn't last long at first, a simple touch of lips as we are testing the waters on this cold night. I feel my whole body comes into understanding with what's happening as he breaks the contact after seconds. My mind quickly goes to the worst scenario. He's regretting this. I won't ever be able to look at him the same. 

James looks me in the eyes, pauses, then says “Oliver, you are my _best friend_.”

And I want to scream. Because yes, I am his best friend and he's my best friend. But also we are so much more than that. It hurts me that I feel like there's no word in the english lexicon that truly encompasses everything that we are.

I nod, anyways.

But before I can say anything, he kisses me again. This time, I don't take long to react and reciprocate. This is everything I’ve ever wanted. 

We stay like that for a moment, getting drunk in passion and each other. James’s lips are soft, his cheeks are hot and flustered with excitement. I can't get enough of him, one hand traveling all over his dark hair and another fixated at this spot behind his neck, close enough to the birthmark on his ear. I want to kiss it so badly. So I do.

James rests his forehead on my chest for a second, laughing, and then props his chin up again. We locked eyes, agreeing in silence that this is better than we’ve dreamt. 

I lay my body on the cold sand, watching James move to rest on my side. A few minutes later, He kisses me on the cheek and scoots back down to put his head on my chest. This feeling is so familiar and I look back at all the times we’ve laid like that—sharing a single bed back in the castle, on the floor by the fireplace—I remember looking at him and wanting more and more.

_“I give him curses, yet he gives me love”_ James says after a while.

Holding him near me to make sure it's not just another game my mind is playing, I look around and rest my hand in his hair. “James, you are my _best friend.”_

I know he understands what I mean and, for now, that's enough.

  
_Exits:_ OLIVER, the hopeless romantic.

**Author's Note:**

> @delicatelvr on twitter!


End file.
